


Isn't it a wonder?

by laura_sommeils



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: There are their shoes on the entrance hall, and photographs above Kita’s nightstand. Two Inarizaki t-shirts with the number 1 folded in the closet drawer in which he puts his sleeping clothes. Protein bars on the kitchen’s counter and a MSBY keychain that’s been handled so much its cord is practically tearing.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	Isn't it a wonder?

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing, I just have FEELINGS. Also, I'm so sorry if you find any grammatical mistake, english isn't my first language and it's been a while since I've written fanfiction.

Atsumu Miya is a simple person.   
Atsumu wants, yearns for a thousand things with the same amount of intent of a savage song installing itself on his brain. He doesn’t know how to be, whom to be, without this wanting. Without this “maybe if I try it from a different angle” or “come on, come on, come on, that’s dead on!”. He loves the thrill of achieving something he knows he’s capable of. And he acknowledges that even if he isn’t able to get it this moment, he’ll eventually have it in his hands.   
Some might call it selfishness, or recklessness. And Atsumu knows it isn’t doing him any favors, but he isn’t one to pretend or hide or reach for a compromise when all he wants to do is have it. Have that moment of being at the top of the world, of knowing he’s amazing at what he’s doing, that elatement of trying something new and hear the public’s silence when the ball falls at the other side of the net. And then their roars when what he’s done sinks in.   
And a part of Kita is enchanted by him for it, by his determination and devotion. A part of him, Kita thinks, while he’s laying on the other side of the bed, his right hand reaching to trace the definition of Atsumu’s deltoid muscle, sinews and curves and years of practice and hunger, has been unable to take his eyes off him all along.   
So isn’t it any wonder that years later, after morning practices, playing together and then watching him from the crowd, the moments in which Atsumu thought Kita didn’t notice when he was looking at him, that they’re here? In this apartment filled by two, with Atsumu’s arm wrapped across Kita’s waist, his breathing landing on Shinsuke’s forehead like soft kisses. His travel bag thrown besides the bed before he laid on it and said to Kita, a playful but tired smile across his face, “Come here, let’s take a nap”.  
There are their shoes on the entrance hall, and photographs above Kita’s nightstand. Two Inarizaki t-shirts with the number 1 folded in the closet drawer in which he puts his sleeping clothes. Protein bars on the kitchen’s counter and a MSBY keychain that’s been handled so much its cord is practically tearing.  
There’s this existence that they’ve built together, walked towards to.   
Atsumu Miya is a simple person, and isn’t it a wonder, that Kita Shinsuke is the one who sees him for all and whom he is, and hungers for him, too.


End file.
